Before it all happened
by Kitsune-wolf luna4
Summary: This is a prequel of 'It doesn't matter in the end'. It tell the story of Arthur's childhood and the moments his family went through. It was when Francis was is friend, and sweet heart, until he turned into his enemy. It's the story of how he was the victim of the hatred of his family and grew up with little love, and how he slowly began to fall in the world of dark thoughts.


"Allistair! Can you please help mummy carry this?" a calm and gentle voice rang through the box filled home. The Kirkland family had moved to the United States in hopes to find a better job and a larger home for their growing family. A growing family, who was expecting another child. A small dark red-haired kid, who looked around the age of four, came rushing down from the stairs and stopped in front of his mother.

"Yes mummy?" he asked nicely, he had a slight Scottish accent, due to him growing up there half his life. His mother smiled and leaned down a bit to hand her son a box.

"Can you please carry this to Seamus's room please?" she asked him, smiling at him softly. The boy, wasted no time in smiling back at her, as he rushed his hands carrying the box, upstairs. Chuckling the woman smiled and picked up a box, huffing a bit as she lifted it.

"Oi! What are you doing lass?" a deep male voice came behind her. She turned and smiled at a red haired man, with deep green eyes, who was rushing to take the box off her hands. "Ye know you can't carry anything." He scolded at her lightly. The woman, sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Thomas, I've been pregnant three times, thanks to you," she started, causing the man to cough and blush. "And had twins and a son with your same personality. This one won't make a difference will it?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. Thomas was about to respond, when two younger boys rushed inside, giggling and carrying smaller boxes. Both had the red hair trade mark, of their father, unlike the woman's wheat blonde hair color. These would be the twins, that she had mentioned before, who were whispering and giggling. "Seamus? Owen? What are you up to boys?" she asked turning to them.

As if they were deer caught in headlights they stopped and smiled charmingly at their mum. "Nothing mummy!" they answered cheerfully. Both parents raised an eyebrow and gave the twins a knowing look. Both twins looked at each other and chuckled, as any six year old would, when they knew they had been caught in the act. "It was his fault! No! It's yours!" they said bickering with each other. Both adults sighed and let both kids continue their bickering. Thomas placed the box on a table and walked towards both twins, who stopped fighting and looked at their father.

"Lads? Why don't ye two, help Allistair unpack and perhaps I'll convince mummy to give ye two a treat eh?" he asked the twins. The brothers looked at each other, and nodding at each other and turned to their father.

"Yes daddy!" They exclaimed happily as they ran outside to get more boxes. The woman smiled at the pair of brothers, with soft eyes. Yes, they could be a handful, where her life, she placed her hand on her abdomen, rubbing it softly, with a smile. They were having another child, but they didn't know the gender, she hoped for a girl, as long as the baby was healthy she was happy with what God gave her. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Thomas had stood up and was looking at he with a loving gaze. It wasn't until he pulled her close to him that she snapped out of her reverie and looked at him.

"Thomas?" she questioned his sudden action. He didn't answer, instead he held her close to him and buried his face in her wavy hair. "Are you alright dear?" she asked as she held him as well.

"Yes..I'm glad I have ye as me wife. And our children...and the wee one inside ye.." he whispered. "I love you..Alice.." he mumbled. She smiled softly and pulled away to look into his eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes and they shared a soft and loving kiss, that was until Aliistair made a gagging sound, when he saw his parents kissing.

"Eww! Mummy! That's nasty.." he said covering his eyes. Both adults jumped and blushed turning to look at the boy. Alice smiled and chuckled at her son's cute actions.

"Well lad..ye will do it too in the future, then we'll see if ye think it's nasty eh?" Thomas teased his eight year old son. The boy's eyes widen and then his face turned a deep shade of rose red, making Alice laugh at both males.

"Now boys, be nice to each other. Now Allistair, you don't say my kisses are nasty when I kiss you. So why is this different hm?" she asked him, smiling at him. Allistair pouted, trying to think of a response for his mum. Alice giggled and walked towards her son, and kissed his forehead. "See love? Now go along, we need to finish unpacking today alright?"

With a small nod, the boy helped his brother's who were carrying boxes and making funny faces to each other. Allistair gave the twins a funny look, before taking one of the boxes. Both adults smiled at the sight of their son's. This was their family, and another one, would soon join them in this world.

XX-Time Skip-XX

Two months have passed since the Kirklands moved to the United States, and things couldn't have been better for them. Allistair was enrolled into elementary school and the twins were in first grade. Thomas had gotten a job working for small company, as a lower form employee but the pay was very good, so he couldn't complain. Alice's pregnancy was running smoothly and they found out that they baby was a boy, everything was great for them.

Today the family was out in the park on a Sunday, enjoying the sunny and the fresh air. Allistair was in the swings, while the twins were playing in the slides. Thomas was with Allistair, who was smiling was he was pushed higher and higher, with each push. Alice smiled and looked up to the sky, and sighed. She felt a soft kick making her gasp and smiled. "Boys! Come!" she called out with glee as she felt her child kick softly. Hearing their mother call them, all the boys and Thomas rushed towards the English woman, with confused and alarmed looks.

"What is it mummy?" the twins asked her. She smiled proudly and rubbed her more prominent adbomen.

"Here..." she said softly grabbing the twins hands and placing them on her bump. Both boys had a confused look in their elf-ish face. Suddenly, they felt two kicks from the bump, making them gasp and look at the bump in awe. Alice giggled and smiled. Thomas smiled softly and rubbed Allistair's hair. Allistair walked up to his mum's belly and placed his own hand on the bump. A stronger kick was felt, and Allistair smiled and looked at his mummy.

"Is that our baby brother?" he asked her softly, still shocked at the strong kick against his hand. She smiled and nodded. He looked back at the bump, where his hand was still placed. "Hello...I'm your older brother Allistair! I wish you can hurry up and grow up already.." he whispered the last part. Alice smiled and ran her fingers, through her son's reddish locks, as he and his brothers smiled at each other. Thomas looked at her and smiled softly, she returned the smile as held her hand out, which he grabbed and squeezed softly.

"Mummy! Is the baby coming yet?" the twins asked. Alice chuckled and shook her head softly.

"No, not yet love. In four months and then he'll be able to see you all," she said softly. The twins were happy with this answer, and raced back to the playground. Allistair in the other hand, sat next to Alice and placed his head on her lap, looking at her belly bump and placed his hand on her abdomen. He began to whispered to the baby inside his mother's tummy, and describing the house and his brothers. Alice smiled lovingly at her eldest son and ran her fingers through his soft red locks and hummed a soft tune.

"I love you mummy.." Allistair mumbled softly in his sleep. Alice smiled and caressed his cheek softly. Thomas smiled and kissed her cheek and went to check on the troublesome twin, before they got into any mischief.

XX-Time skip Monday-XX

"Come on boys! The school bus will be here any minute now!" Alice said calling the Kirkland boys. They came rushing towards the door, where Alice was waiting for them. They all were ready for school, and just as Alice had said, the school bus was parking in front of the house. Owen smiled and hugged his mother and grabbed Seamus hand and rushed towards the waiting bus. Allistair did the same but stopped and whispered a good-bye to his baby brother before leaving too.

Alice waved at them goodbye before closing the door and walking back to the kitchen to clean what they boys had left. She felt a pulsing pain in her lower back, making her wince in pain. "What...why do I feel this pain.." she asked herself. Thomas had the day off..maybe she should tell him? She didn't finish the thought, because just as she was going to find her husband, the pain intensified and made her yelp in pain. "Thomas!" she cried out as she suddenly felt her legs give out, her last thought was to protect her abdomen before she fell. Thomas rushed towards the kitchen where he heard Alice scream, and without a second to spare he rushed to pick up Alice from the floor.

"Alice! Are ye alright? What happened?" he asked worriedly as he tried to carry her.

"...the baby...Thomas..it hurts.." she mumbled before going limp. Thomas ran towards the car and placed her carefully in the seat and strapped the seatbelt before running to the driver's seat and drove like a mad man towards the hospital.


End file.
